


in the middle

by shoulders



Series: art student 97line [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, art student 97line, graphic designer mingyu, literally just fluff, minghao and seokmin are fine artists, realizing crushes and also hiding crushes, soonyoung is a fun boy and wants the best for his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoulders/pseuds/shoulders
Summary: “You guys have got to see what one of my classmates has for this project right now.”Minghao and Mingyu waited while Seokmin scrolled through his photo library, and raised their eyebrows at a blurry photo of a very phallic-looking wireframe sculpture.“What exactly am I looking at here?” Mingyu asked.“If it’s not a dick, then I have no idea.” Seokmin said, tapping his screen when it started to dim.------or, art student 97line and how they became a thing





	in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here to try and spread the 97line agenda! sorry this is so self-indulgent only not really. thanks to my friends who offered to help beta this but i forgot to contact, and thanks to sawyer for reading through what i had at the time lmao.
> 
> title is taken from the song "in the middle" by dodie. the lyrics don't EXACTLY fit this fic but the vibe and some of the lyrics were a big inspiration for me (thanks sawyer, again, for showing me that song) 
> 
> bless this mess, and hope u guys enjoy

“Fuck art students,” Minghao declared, slamming his large green tea on the small cafe table and dropping his portfolio carrier to the floor and leaning it against an empty chair.

Mingyu couldn’t help but grin at his friend’s obvious frustration. 

“I know, right? But is there any specific reason this time?” 

“None of them know how to fucking give or take critique. Everyone in my last class spends all their energy defending their own shit and doesn’t say anything about anyone else’s. It’s exhausting.”

“Yeah, art kids are all the same no matter what major. This explains the new drink choice, too. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink straight tea.” Mingyu nodded to Minghao’s drink and took a sip of his caramel latte.

“I need to be cleansed, and this grass water is going to do it for me.” Minghao declared, taking a swig of his tea and trying not to make a face at the bitterness.

“Green tea is really good for you, it’s basically all antioxidants or something.” 

“Good, because god knows I have way too many oxidants right now.”

Mingyu laughed at Minghao’s response. It wasn’t uncommon for his friend to look surly and cold, but right now was a rare occasion where his personality matched his appearance. It was approaching midterm season, which meant that the art students at their school were already working on midterm projects. Minghao, as evidenced by the turpentine smell surrounding him, was working on an oil painting, while Mingyu was working on a portfolio site for his graphic design pieces and doing wrist stretches every few hours to pay for it.

“We’re fine art majors, and it’s a progress critique. There’s only so much that can be said, I don’t get why nobody just says something.” Minghao whined, leaning back into the fake wood chair and throwing his head back.

“Doesn’t fine art take time to absorb? Maybe everyone needs extra time getting the full effect before they say anything.” Mingyu jokes. Minghao lets his head loll towards Mingyu and gives him a look that suggests he’s aged a few years after hearing that.

“I should have majored in Illustration.” 

“I hear that.” A tired third voice chimes in from the direction of the pick-up counter. Seokmin walks over with a drink wearing sleep in his eyes and clay dust all over his clothes. Minghao moves his portfolio from the empty chair at their table so Seokmin can drop himself into it. 

“Another strange choice of beverage, I see.” Mingyu comments, recognizing Seokmin’s drink as one he’s made many times during his shifts as a barista at their university’s cafe. “Never thought I’d see you with an Americano. You and Minghao must have switched.”

“I didn’t sleep last night and I still have another 3 hours of this class to go.” Seokmin said miserably, looking more miserable after taking a sip of his coffee, suppressing a groan at the taste.

“Dude, can we trade?” Minghao asked, offering his still-pretty-much-full iced green tea in exchange for the iced Americano. Seokmin didn’t answer, but instead slid his drink across the table and grabbed Minghao’s.

“Well, if you guys were going to branch out, at least you made sure to pick each other’s favorites.” Mingyu remarked, noticing how each of his friend’s faces softened a little upon sipping their usual orders. “They’re both still bitter, I don’t really get the problem.”

“You like everything, we wouldn’t expect you to.” Minghao replied, already looking more like himself. 

“So much for that cleanse, and it’s a good think green tea has caffeine in it too.”

Minghao shrugged. Seokmin was pulling out the contents of his pockets digging for his phone.

“I thought espresso would do the job better, but I’ll be fine.” Seokmin said, setting his wallet, keys, and headphones on the table and unlocking his phone. “You guys have got to see what one of my classmates has for this project right now.”

Minghao and Mingyu waited while Seokmin scrolled through his photo library, and raised their eyebrows at a blurry photo of a very phallic-looking wireframe sculpture. 

“What exactly am I looking at here?” Mingyu asked.

“If it’s not a dick, then I have no idea.” Seokmin said, tapping his screen when it started to dim.

“Why’s it so blurry? And is this from the same dude who kept doing projects with his Bad Dragon collection freshman year?” Minghao asked between sips.

“His what?!” Mingyu laughed, eyes widening.

“Bad Dragon? Man, I don’t really have the energy to explain that right now.” Seokmin said while Minghao eyes betrayed the expression of mirth he was hiding in his drink.

“God, no, I know what Bad Dragon is,” Mingyu said, a little too loudly, ignoring the raised eyebrows and grins of his friends, “I’m just wondering why I’ve never heard about these projects before.”

“I don’t want to leave that first statement alone just yet, but it can wait for another time.” Minghao said seriously, “You’ve never heard about them because they were always shitty projects that everyone forgot about until this guy starts working on another in-your-face penis piece.”

“That’s the sad truth. He’s really a scary person, like I don’t even want to make jokes about his stuff in public because I’m worried he’ll hear about me making fun of it.” Seokmin said, putting his phone away and taking a big swig of his tea. “I don’t plan to die at this school. I’m going to go pass out as soon as I’m out of class. TGIF, as they say.”

“I don’t know who ‘they’ is, but I’m sure they don’t say that.” Minghao replied, clearly tired.

“Don’t worry about it. See you guys later!” Seokmin smiled at his friends as he grabbed his belongings and jogged back to class with slightly more spring in his step than before.

“Even on no sleep he’s still more energetic than me on my best day.” Minghao mused, eyes turning down towards their table. “Oh, idiot, left his wallet.”

“Is it worth trying to catch him?”

“Nah, I don’t like his professor. I wouldn’t want to walk into the room. I’ll just take it to his dorm. Soonyoung shouldn’t be in class right now.” Minghao stuck Seokmin’s wallet in an outside pocket of his portfolio, not wanting to stain it with any paint or charcoal in the main compartment. Seokmin’s wallet was surprisingly free of clay dust and paint stains, unlike the rest of his possessions.

“Feels like I haven’t seen Soonyoung in forever.”

“You don’t seem to see anyone much lately with all the coding you’re stuck doing. Why’d you want to add all that fancy stuff anyway?” Minghao asked as he rose to heft his portfolio over one shoulder, visibly leaning in the opposite direction to keep himself balanced and upright.

Mingyu handed him the half-finished Americano with a slight shake of his head. “‘All that fancy stuff’ is going to keep my site from looking like a mid-90s GeoCities nightmare, plus it makes me look like I know my shit.”

“The mid-90s GeoCities aesthetic is coming back, you know. Just go easy on your wrists, it’s just a midterm and you still have 2 and a half more years of this.” Minghao repositioned his portfolio strap on his shoulder and shifted his weight to his other foot. “Are you gonna stay here?” he asked when Mingyu made no move to get out of his chair.

“My shift starts in like an hour, might as well. Tell Soonyoung I said hi.” 

“He’ll be thrilled. See you later.” Minghao said raising his drink to Mingyu before walking towards his building.

His portfolio case whacked against his leg every time he took a step, and the stupid thing was bulky enough to slow his pace. His building was a 10 minute walk from the cafe at normal speed. He took another swig of his coffee, trying to finish it before the cold from the drink and the chill of the air outside numbed his hand completely. 

The elevator in Minghao’s building was out of service and had been for the past month, so he dragged himself up to the 4th floor and dropped his case on the floor of his room with a heavy thud. Checking the paper by the door with his and his roommate’s class schedules, he saw that Vernon wouldn’t be back for at least another 3 hours. He could enjoy the time to himself, but sadly he could already tell that if he relaxed at all he would never get over to Seokmin’s dorm to drop off his wallet until tomorrow. 

Shoving his laptop, a granola bar, and Seokmin’s wallet into his backpack and grabbing his skateboard leaning near the door, he made his way across campus to Seokmin and Soonyoung’s dorm. He messaged Soonyoung to make sure he had a way into the room and got a confirmation reply and some excited emojis before he could even put his phone back into his pocket. 

Part of him hoped that he could set his friend’s wallet in plain view, say hi to Soonyoung, and get out, but the other part of him was realistic. The only reason he brought his laptop was in case Soonyoung talked for 2 hours again he could start on an art history paper due the next week. If he was going to be hanging around someone’s dorm for hours, theirs wasn’t the worst. Seokmin had been so busy with his midterm that he hadn’t really seen him except for sleep-deprived cafe or hallway sightings for the past 2 weeks.

Minghao zipped up his jacket and started skating along the mostly empty sidewalks towards his friends’ dorm. The air wasn’t cold enough to need a heavy coat just yet, but still too crisp for a lot of people to hang around outside. This time of day mostly everyone was in class; Minghao’s had let out early after critique ended, Mingyu only had an evening class, and Soonyoung was somehow able to get Fridays off. It was a little after 2, so he imagined Soonyoung would have woken up an hour or two ago. 

He smiled to himself thinking about his best friend’s roommate. Soonyoung was a social butterfly and was always ready and willing to talk to anyone. The guy had an infectious laugh and was able to befriend anyone he spoke to. He wasn’t always the best host, one look at his side of the dorm room was an indication of his cleaning skills, but he always tried hard to make sure everyone around him was comfortable. Even Minghao, who usually took forever to warm up to people, felt right at home when talking to Soonyoung. 

If Soonyoung had indeed woken up a few hours ago, he could expect a ball of energy when he arrived, but groggy Soonyoung was a sight that not many people got to see. His jaw-cracking yawns interrupting slowly delivered sentences and a constant comforter-cloak around his head and shoulders were both extremely endearing and really helped round out the rest of his personality. Either way, Minghao was expecting to hang around over there for a while, but he really didn’t mind; it was really just convenient that two of his closest friends happened to live together.

He met both of them during freshman orientation, Soonyoung volunteering and Seokmin sticking near him. They were already rooming together despite the year different and knew each other already through mutual friends. Soonyoung grabbed him during a break and introduced the two of them. Neither of them really talked much, but still hung around near their senior because being with a familiar face was better than nothing.

Seokmin and Minghao shared a lot of classes and continued sitting near each other if for no other reason than the fact that they didn’t know anyone else. Pretty soon they found that their complaints about arts and preferred methods were basically the same, and Minghao learned that Seokmin not talking much at first was a thing of the past. Since then, the two of them just clicked. They had a lot in common and a lot of fun together, but the familiar face sensation had morphed into a strong sense of comfort for Minghao, at least. Being around his excitable, emotional friend put him at ease and let him open up more, which led to him befriending basically the rest of their little group. 

The stress and annoyance of the day was already melting away a little bit thinking about hanging out with Seokmin. He was the opposite of him, but they balanced each other out. Since Seokmin and Soonyoung were the first friends Minghao made after starting school, he was the most comfortable around the two of them. It was a different flavor of comfort he associated with Soonyoung, but it was probably just because he could turn his brain off and let Soonyoung talk at him for as long as he wanted. It was like meditation for him, and he appreciated hearing about Soonyoung’s colorful life over his own.

Thankfully, the elevator in their building was functioning so he didn’t have to walk up to the 5th floor. It always seemed like all of the loudest people at their school were strategically placed on the same floor, and of course it was this one specifically. Minghao felt the bass from someone’s speakers through the floor, someone else was singing a completely different song very off-key, and exaggerated sex noises were coming from the door across from Soonyoung’s. 

Minghao only had to knock twice before the door swung open (well, as far as it could before hitting a pile of shoes). Soonyoung’s face squished into a smile, and that plus his bedhead was enough to make Minghao overlook the piles of laundry his friend was trying to kick out of the way. 

“Hello! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hey, didn’t I tell you? Seokmin left his wallet earlier.”

“You probably did, I didn’t really read the message. That sounds like something he’d do, though.” Soonyoung waved him into the room as he kicked aside more things strewn across the floor until he made it to a path towards the beds. Minghao picked his way through the mess, resisting the urge to pick things up and start cleaning because it made his friends mad when he cleaned for them. Soonyoung had launched himself back into his raised bed and the nest of blankets in the middle of it, and Minghao settled into Seokmin’s desk chair as he went to put the boy’s wallet on a clear corner of tabletop. 

“Aw, you’re so nice to take care of his stuff for him. Such a caring-boyfriend thing to do.”

Minghao snorted, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like.”

“I’m not anybody’s boyfriend.”

Soonyoung huffed and wrapped his comforter around his pajama-clad frame. “The longer it takes you two to figure out you’re in love the more gray hairs I get.” Minghao opened his mouth to retort before he was cut off. “That was not a reference to the silver dye in my hair. You’re aging me.”

“I don’t see why you’re so invested in this.”

“Youth is wasted on the young.”

“You’re like a year older than me.”

“And you’re killing me! Whatever, I bet Mingyu would agree with me.” Soonyoung reached for his phone on his pillow. Minghao sat with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised as Soonyoung typed out a message. 

“Why involve Mingyu in your delusions? He’s an innocent bystander.”

“You guys see him like every day. I’d be shocked if he didn’t have an opinion on this.”

Minghao sighed and hauled himself out of the desk chair to flop onto Soonyoung’s bed. He laid on his stomach with his legs crossed in the air behind him, observing his friend’s determined aura as he typed and deleted a few different messages. This went on for a few minutes, in which time Minghao pulled out his own phone to check his social media and any new notifications. The ‘swoosh’ of a sent message brought him back to his current situation, as did the pleased expression on Soonyoung’s face.

“What did you even ask?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Thanks.”

“Sometimes I really wish both of you could look at how you two treat each other, like from an outside perspective.” Soonyoung let his comforter slide off of his head and catch around his shoulders as he tossed his phone back on top of his pillows. “How many times now have you picked up after Seokmin when he leaves important things behind?”

“That’s literally what any decent person would do, though?”

“Even that time he left his headphones in his morning classroom and you went, unprompted, by yourself to look for them for him?”

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t just hand them back to him, you hung onto them until you could bring them back here when he was out of class.”

“I guess I made him suffer through walking back here with no headphones?”

“Yes, but you wanted to hang out with him AND be his knight in shining armor, riding up in clutch with a pair of shitty $5 headphones from a checkout aisle, saving him another $5 and the hell of walking to class with no headphones.”

Minghao paused before speaking again.

“...He’d sing to himself if it was that big of a deal. And who doesn’t want to hang out with him?”

Soonyoung grinned again. “I definitely figured your game out.” He dodged a playful swat from Minghao. “Listen, we both know Seokmin isn’t the brightest, but that is the only reason you’ve been getting away with this.”

“Do you really think there’s a pattern of this activity?”

“Headphones, water bottle, sketchbook, room key that you waited outside our building to give to him, and most recently, wallet.” Soonyoung listed off on his fingers, punctuating it by pointing to the ratty wallet stuffed with polaroids and receipts on the edge of Seokmin’s designated desk.

Minghao could feel his face burn a little being reminded about the room key, that had been a bit extreme. 

“I promise there’s literally nothing to figure out here. Can you blame me for wanting to hang out with my friend? You, too, for that matter?”

“I know we’re both rays of sunshine, you’re right about that. Not saying Vernon isn’t.”

“When he’s awake he is, if he’s not doing work, but you know how often that’s the case.”

“Exactly. But still, actions speak louder than words.”

“You’re reading way too into this. We’re friends. Toxic masculinity is out, can’t a person want to do nice things for their friends without being called gay?”

“But you are gay. It’s 2018, being straight is out. All I’m saying is your heart knows what it’s about even if your brain is too slow to catch up.”

Soonyoung was re-adjusting his comforter around him and swung an arm a little wide to hit Minghao’s surprised face. 

“That was so poetic, and kinda cheesy. Where did that come from?”

“Despite popular opinion, I can be a romantic. You guys have the perfect setup but you’re both too dense to realize it. Shouldn’t art kids be more in tune with this kind of shit?”

“Too much paint-related chemical fumes, I guess. I’m not willing to process the idea of me having a crush on my best friend right now, so what do you mean by ‘perfect setup’?”

“Again! God! I really wish you guys could see your relationship from an outside perspective. You’re the only person that Seokmin really tries to use his brain for. He was camped out on WebMD for an hour when you had the flu a few weeks ago trying to figure out what food he should bring you.” 

Minghao stretched into a brief cobra pose before sitting up and sliding his feet under Soonyoung’s blanket. 

“He brought me chicken noodle soup, did he really need that much research to decide on that?” Minghao asked with a slight laugh, remembering Seokmin knocking on his dorm room door with a plastic container of chicken broth, noodles, vegetables, and herbs. At the time, he had been holed up and quarantined in his room; Vernon had been wearing face masks and carrying hand sanitizer with him the entire time he was there.

“That wasn’t stuff he ordered, he fucking went out and bought everything and microwaved it all. There was all kinds of weird herbs and stuff in there because he found out they were good for different things. He kept asking if I’d ever had echinacea and slippery elm and whatever else when I was sick. If it tasted as funky as it smelled, you should be glad you probably didn’t have a sense of taste at that point.”

“Yeah I didn’t, but I did feel a lot better the next day.” Minghao remembered how Seokmin had kept him company and fussed over him while he ate. He fluffed his pillow and refilled a few of his water bottles, but he really just sat at the bottom of his bed and talked at him. Vernon was too worried about catching whatever Minghao had and he had skipped his classes, so he appreciated the human contact, even if it was just Seokmin talking about the most recent chapters of One Piece.

“The secret ingredient was love~” Soonyoung replied in a singsong voice. “He’s really good at cooking when he’s not going all out with the health remedies. Sucks that these dorms don’t have kitchens.” 

“That is a shame, I’ve never gotten to try Seokmin’s cooking before. Anyway, how often do you try to set Seokmin up with me?”

“I actually don’t. When we started rooming together he was getting over a nasty breakup or something and we never really talked about it. I haven’t really brought anything else like that up.”

Minghao nodded, having heard bits and pieces of this story from Seokmin over the year and a half they’d known each other. He hadn’t ever brought it up because he hated seeing his friend so depressed, but hopefully he had made it clear that he could talk to him about it if he wanted.

“But I’m fair game to bug about this?” Minghao snorted after a bit.

“We both know you’re too far in your shell to think about any of this! I thought you could use the encouragement.” Soonyoung stood up from his bed, avoiding stepping on one of his open textbooks on the floor. “You are thinking about it now, though, right? My work is done for now.” 

“No comment on any of that.”

Soonyoung shrugged and moved to dig through a pile of clean? laundry near the foot of his bed. Minghao also got up and stepped across the room to Seokmin’s bed, sweeping some crumbs off of it before sitting down. He watched Soonyoung pull out a wrinkled t-shirt and then looked to Soonyoung’s pajamas, which were also a t-shirt and sweatpants.

“It’s like 3pm, why even bother changing at this point in the day?”

“Feels gross to wear pajamas for 24 hours straight.” Soonyoung was pulling his first shirt over his head and reaching for the new? one. As he was humming something to himself, Minghao was thinking about what Soonyoung had said earlier about him and Seokmin. Could he date his best friend? It didn’t seem inconceivable, they already got along well and enjoyed each other’s company. Minghao couldn’t think of another person he could spend as much time with and not only not get tired of him, but still want to be around him after multiple days.

The more he thought about it, the less weird it seemed. He hadn’t been in a relationship before, but he was pretty sure it was just about doing what felt right for each person. The only weird part was that when he really started thinking about his feelings for his best friend, Mingyu also came to mind.

Minghao turned to pull his laptop out of his bag once Soonyoung went to drop his pants; modesty wasn’t a primary instinct of Soonyoung’s, which Minghao could respect, but he still felt the need to offer some privacy. As he was looking through a different pile for pants, the dorm room door creaked open to reveal a very tired-looking Seokmin. 

“Hey guys, have a fun afternoon?”

Minghao thought he saw a flash of some emotion, confusion? jealousy? on his friend’s face for a second before he greeted him and Soonyoung. It might have looked weird, his roommate half naked and Minghao lounging on his bed. It wasn’t terribly uncommon for Soonyoung to be half naked, but Seokmin’s brain probably wasn’t firing on all cylinders at that point. 

“Don’t worry, I just brought your wallet over. Soonyoung has held me verbally hostage for the last hour.”

“It was for your own good and you know you love coming over here.”

Seokmin relaxed seeing his best friends tease each other like they normally do. He was just tired. He dragged himself into the room and dropped his bag on some (hopefully already dirty) laundry and expertly stepped around debris towards his bed.

“Besides, the only way I’d fuck either of you is if it was a threesome. So unless you’re offering-”

Minghao usually wasn’t surprised by most of the things Soonyoung said, but this took him off guard enough to choke on his spit a little. Seokmin froze for a split second before laughing at his roommate’s over-the-top and unconventional way of lightening the mood. Minghao cleared his throat a bit, flashed a slight smirk, and told Soonyoung that he’d be sure to hit him up if the time was ever right, emphasis on the ‘if’ and the ‘ever.’

Soonyoung, pleased to see that he had successfully put his friends at ease, shrugged and told the two that it was their loss. 

“Maybe someday,” Seokmin said after face-planting onto his messy bed, voice muffled by his blankets and already sounding sleepy.

Minghao got up off of the bed so Seokmin could fit himself fully onto it and basically fell asleep on top of all of his bedspreads and some more laundry sitting folded off to the side.

Covering Seokmin with a big fuzzy green throw blanket, Minghao caught Soonyoung fixing him with a kind of smug but knowing look. Minghao mouthed a ‘fuck off’ to him, but with no actual annoyance behind it.

\----------------------------

‘do you think seokmin and minghao would make a good couple????’  
‘1 b/c i trust your judgement’  
‘2 b/c i need to know if im alone here or not’

Mingyu had seen the notification for this message earlier in his shift right before a rush came in, and had sort of been thinking about it for the last 3 hours. 

It was very true that Seokmin and Minghao balanced each other out extremely well, and were two halves of a whole while still being whole on their own. It was more like their personalities complimented each other well and brought out new parts of the other. Over the past year, he had spent time with the two of them together and each of them individually. On his own, Seokmin is a bit loud and oblivious and wears his heart on his sleeve. Minghao, on the other hand, seemed like a stone statue until he got comfortable, and even then he was very soft spoken, thoughtful, and a little bit closed-off. Together, Seokmin mellowed out and Minghao opened up. 

Mingyu wondered for a second if his personality changed depending on if he was with the two of them or just one, because he felt basically the same with both, only intensified when they were in their usual group of three. The thought of his friends dating each other was a little confusing, and although he didn’t want to admit it to anyone or to himself, he might feel something for both of them. 

At this thought, he shook his head and finished hanging up his apron after cleaning up the cafe for the night. He didn’t want to have crushes on the first close friends he’d made in college, because what were the odds that either of them, let alone both of them, felt the same about him? He was done thinking about that, actually. Maybe he just wanted to be closer friends with him and that’s what he was feeling. As far as he was concerned, that was the case, and he would be happy to third-wheel his best friends as long as it meant they were both happy.

As he was pulling on his jacket to walk back to his room, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

‘Speak of the devil, sort of.’ Mingyu thought as he saw a new message from Minghao, asking if he was busy the next day and if he wanted to hang out in the studio while he finished his oil painting. Smiling to himself, he said he’d love to, and they worked out a time, much earlier than Mingyu had expected, to meet up the next morning. Hopefully he could find out why Soonyoung had brought this up, if there was a reason at all.

\----------------------------

Minghao was determined to finish at least most of this painting today, so he woke up around 7am and was in an empty studio classroom by 7:45, around 45 minutes before he and Mingyu said they would meet up there. He had set himself up with the easel least covered in paint splatters, one of the few non-wobbly metal stools, and put out his paints and palette at the edge of the table to his left. 

He had mixed some new colors and was nearly done his first detail pass when Mingyu walked in a little before the time they agreed on, carrying their usual orders of an iced Americano and caramel latte. 

“I thought you’d be here early, how long have you been set up?” Mingyu handed him his drink and set his laptop down next to Minghao’s well-used tubes of oil paint.

“Not that long, maybe a half hour or so.” 

“It looks like you’re close to finishing it already.”

Minghao laughed at this, “It’s done when I get tired of working on it, and there’s a ton of shit I still need to fix. I’ll be here a while longer for sure.”

Mingyu pulled up a chair to the table and leaned over to watch Minghao mix paint on his palette.

“How do you keep that so clean?”

“Palette knives are really good for peeling dried paint off, and I pretty much just use everything on it. I don’t like to work on old stuff, at least not with oils.”  
“That’s cool. I just don’t see clean paint palettes very often unless they’re on a shelf at the art store.”

Minghao shrugged and smiled at Mingyu, scraping off some of his new color mixture and swiping a small stripe of it across part of his canvas. His knife wasn’t entirely clean and he got some older colors mixed into the new one and got some interesting patterns and textures showing up with every stroke. 

Not looking away from his work, Minghao said with a wry smile in his voice, “Don’t you have something to code?”

Mingyu poked him in the side. 

“Yes, who says I’m not working on it right now? You’re giving me some color palette inspiration. I was thinking of changing the look of my contact page anyway.”

“Can I see?”

Mingyu sat back upright and opened up his laptop. Lines of code were sitting there to greet the two of them, and he opened a browser to show his in-progress portfolio site. Now it was Minghao’s turn to lean over to his friend’s work, making sure not to fall off of the high stool in the process. Mingyu’s site looked nearly done to him, at least. Everything was warm muted colors and the things Mingyu clicked on seemed to do what they were supposed to and had nice transition effects when he hovered over them. 

“How did you get those buttons to fade like that?”

“I don’t think we have the time for me to try to explain this.” 

“Probably not.”

Mingyu explained briefly what he still needed to do and some pieces of broken code that he had to fix. Minghao saw the parts that he wanted to change the colors of, and that was pretty much all he understood. Minghao’s only experience with coding was tumblr themes, and it had been a hot minute since he’d done any of that. 

After a bit, the two had settled into working on their own projects. Mingyu was playing some music and every once in a while they would talk about something that came to mind. Minghao had just heard some stories about problem customers that Mingyu had to deal with yesterday evening. Around 11:30, they both got a message in their group chat from Seokmin.

‘hhhhhhh i just woke up’  
‘i need food’  
‘anybody want to go get lunch somewhere’

Mingyu looked over to Minghao, who was very focused on getting the right texture for some leaves he was painting, and relayed Seokmin’s message.

“We could both stand to take a break.”

“I really want to try to get this done. Can you just bring something back for me? My wallet’s in my bag.”

“Sure, sure.” Mingyu saved his work, got up, and stretched, his back and shoulders popping. He replied to Seokmin and suggested that they just meet at a takeout place just off-campus, and that him and Minghao were in a studio if he wanted to join them. 

“Just out of curiosity,” Mingyu started, zipping Minghao’s bag back up after finding his wallet, “is there anything going on with you and Seokmin?”

Minghao didn’t really react and kept painting, but Mingyu could see his back straighten a bit, making his posture a little less relaxed. 

“Not really. What do you mean?”

“Nothing much, I just noticed how close you guys are, I was wondering if there was anything,” Mingyu paused for a second, suddenly realizing he didn’t know how he wanted to bring this up, “besides friendship? between you two?” He ended his sentence in a question, hoping he wasn’t making Minghao too uncomfortable. 

Minghao sat back from his easel and stretched his neck before replying. 

“I don’t think so? I’m not really sure. I’m not great with that kind of stuff, but maybe?” 

Mingyu cocked his head and waited to see if Minghao was going to continue. 

“I try not to fuck with feelings, as you know, but he’s been super busy lately and I haven’t seen him that much. I probably just miss hanging out with him?” 

“Sounds like you’re not sure about that either.”

“I’m really not. You’ve dated people before, you probably know what goes on. I haven’t, so I don’t.”

“Have you thought about dating him?” ‘Maybe Soonyoung was talking to him about this yesterday,’ Mingyu thought.

“A little? I don’t know how it would be much different from us being friends, though. I’m not going to say anything unless he does. I still don’t even know what I’m feeling. Soonyoung said some stuff to me yesterday and got me thinking about all of this, but I probably just miss seeing him.”

“Only reason I asked was because Soonyoung mentioned it to me yesterday, too.”

“I know, I was there.”

“He seems to think there’s something between you guys, I was just wondering if you felt anything.”

“That’s a big ‘maybe’ from me, I guess. I don’t feel too differently about him than I do for you, though.”

‘What?’ Mingyu thought, louder this time.

“Well, that’s something. Is it cool that I invited him to the studio after we get food?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. There’s nothing weird between us, we’re still best friends.”

“Okay, cool.” Mingyu pulled his hoodie back on, his and Minghao’s wallets in the front pocket. “I know you didn’t ask, but I think it’s worth saying something to him. Just let him know about this if nothing else.”

Minghao made a sour face for a half-second before his face screwed up in thought. 

“What’s the worst thing that could happen? You two are two halves of a whole, and we both know Seokmin, it would take more than something like this to drive him away.” 

“Yeah, you might be right.” Minghao conceded after hesitating. 

“I also know you, and I know you won’t bring it up,” Mingyu started walking towards the classroom door, “that’s why I’ll talk to Seokmin first!”

Minghao whipped around to yell at Mingyu, but he was already out the door and down the hall, judging by the quickly receding footsteps he heard. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes, huffed, but ultimately couldn’t be annoyed with Mingyu. It was worth mentioning this to Seokmin, and Mingyu did clearly know him well enough to know that Minghao would never bring this up on his own. Mingyu was doing this because he wanted to make it easier for him, and Minghao was trying not to focus on the small buds of appreciation and affection that popped up in his heart at the thought. Having possible feelings for Seokmin was confusing enough, this was too much. 

——————————————

Seokmin was sitting at a table near the door of the takeout place on his phone, smoothie in front of him, when Mingyu walked in. The two of them went up and ordered 3 dishes between them and combined their cash. They took the same table by the door to wait for their food and started talking to pass the time.

“So, did you catch up on some of your sleep?” 

“4pm to 11am, that’s a good,” Seokmin counted on his fingers, “19 hours? Holy shit, I hope I caught up on sleep, otherwise I guess I died.” 

“Please don’t die.”

“I’m trying my best.”

“Keep at it! Anyway, would you feel like working on your sculpture today? Because otherwise you’ll probably just be watching me and Minghao do our things.”

“Maybe, I’ll probably grab it on the way in or something. I don’t mind watching you guys work, though. You both do cute things when you’re focused.”

“Like what?” Mingyu smiled at this, cursing his friend a little bit at the same time, because he wasn’t the one who should be going after Seokmin right now. 

“Minghao pouts. His lower lip is just really stuck out there when he’s really focused on something. You do the opposite, you usually suck your lips in and chew on them. It’s really funny when you’re both next to each other; together you almost have a full pair of lips.”

Mingyu was surprised Seokmin was able to notice this. How much time did he spend observing him and Minghao? That was probably a good sign for Minghao, but why him? 

“I can’t believe you noticed that. If you bring your project, me and Minghao can try to figure out what you do.”

Seokmin giggled and smiled. 

“Good luck, I fidget a lot. It’d be hard to find one constant thing.”

“I’m sure Minghao could figure it out. You two are like two halves of a whole.”

“Of a whole idiot, maybe.” 

The two of them laughed at the joke when they heard their order number called out from the counter. 

“No, but really, you guys are super close. I was wondering, is there anything else there?”

Seokmin tried and failed to act nonchalant and brush off Mingyu’s question.

“Uh, nope! We’re just friends.”

“Sure. That’s what you are now, but do you want anything different?”

“Of course not, Minghao isn’t really open to romantic stuff, he wouldn’t want to date anyone.”

“That’s really not what I asked. Interesting how you went right to dating. Anything you’d like to share with the class?”

Seokmin avoided Mingyu’s expectant gaze and felt his face heat up. 

“Not really, I don’t know.”

“Hm, sounds like something you should talk to Minghao about.”

“What? Have you ever met him?”

“Yeah, I’ve been friends with him for like a year. Do you think he’d be shitty about this?”

Seokmin sighed and looked away again, thinking for a minute. 

“Probably not, I just don’t want to make things weird.” 

“Trust me, I think it’s really worth mentioning to him. It would take more than this to ruin your friendship. You two get along better than any couple I’ve ever met. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“You might be right.”

“Of course I’m right. Okay, I need to go do something really quick, can you take Minghao’s lunch to the studio for him? I’ll be back there in like an hour.” 

Minghao handed a takeout box to Seokmin before his friend could say anything back, gave him a thumbs up, and walked, quickly, in another direction. 

\----------------------------

Seokmin felt slightly nervous to go see Minghao, which was a first for him. He knew Mingyu was right, and it would take more than a one-sided crush to completely ruin their friendship, but things like this were always nerve-wracking. Reaching the familiar musty storage room by the ceramics studios calmed his heartbeat, and he grabbed his sculpture and headed up a floor to the classroom Minghao was set up in. 

“Hey, delivery!” Seokmin says opening the door to the room and holding up the bag of takeout boxes with one arm, sculpture held in the other. 

“Hey! Let me help with that.” Minghao sets his palette down and walks over to the door, paintbrush behind one ear and apron holding 3 more and his palette knife. 

“I like the paintbrush, it looks good on you.” Seokmin told Minghao as they headed back towards the big table with oil paints on one end, and a laptop and empty coffee cup next to them. Minghao did his best to fight back a blush.

“Thanks, I like the clay streaks. They suit you.” Minghao pointed at the smears of red clay on Seokmin’s old sweatshirt gained in transport. Seokmin pulled at his shirt to get a better look, huffed at it in mock-surprise, getting a chuckle out of Minghao.

“Having clean clothes doesn’t go with a fine art major, does it?”

“Not really.”

The two of them stood in silence for a few seconds before Minghao offered to take the clay piece and set it on the other end of the table past Mingyu’s laptop. Seokmin moved over to start unloading his tools and grab some water from the sink in the corner of the room. Minghao pops open his takeout container and starts eating while watching Seokmin set up his workspace. 

He waits until Seokmin is seated on another stool, this one shorter than Minghao’s, before speaking. 

“So I know this is kinda silly-”

“Hey sorry if this is weird but I-”

Minghao and Seokmin both closed their mouths after both of them started speaking at the same time. This happened two more times before they both started laughing and Seokmin gestured to Minghao to say ‘after you.’

“Right, so, I know this is kinda silly, but I wanted to tell you that recently I’ve sort of been thinking about us,” he paused to take a breath and look away from his friend, “maybe, sort of dating?” 

Minghao closed his eyes for a second to breathe again, and opened them to see Seokmin’s shocked expression. When he didn’t reply right away, Minghao quickly continued.

“If it’s too weird then forget about it! I don’t really know what I feel at all, but I think I’ve just missed you a lot lately. I sort of want upgraded friend status I guess, because I haven’t seen you hardly at all in like 2 weeks and that sucks.” 

Seokmin still looked surprised, but he had started smiling. 

“Oh my god, you wanna know a funny coincidence? I was going to tell you basically the same thing.”

“Basically?” Minghao felt his face heat up, but didn’t want to get his hopes too high yet.

“I’ve kind of been feeling something for you lately too, but I really don’t know what it is either, but upgrading our friendship status is something I’d like.” Seokmin’s megawatt smile had made an appearance, and Minghao felt his heart melt a little and seize up a little at the same time.

“So, did you want to try dating?”

“Yes! Do you?”

“I thought I already said that.”

“Oh my god, I guess you did. Wow, that was way easier than I thought.”

“God, me too. But wait, why don’t you know how you feel either? Mine is kind of, weird, like it might be too weird if we’re gonna date.”

“Why?”

“Whatever I’m feeling for you I also sort of feel for Mingyu?” Minghao said with his teeth together in a confused, apologetic grimace. 

“What the fuck! Do you want to know another funny coincidence?”

“Oh my god, don’t tell me…” Now Minghao wore Seokmin’s surprised expression.

“Yeah, he’s what’s making this weird for me, and I guess you too?”

Minghao shook his head and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fucking god, what is it about him?”

“I wish I knew.”

“We could like….find out...I guess?” Minghao brushed some hair out of his face.

“What?” Seokmin asked, watching the motion of Minghao’s hand as he did that, and half wishing he got to brush his hair aside instead.

“Polyamory is a thing, if he’s even down for that, of course.”

“Of course! What’s the worst thing that could happen? That’s what he told me about talking to you.”

“God, literally what he told me too.”

The two of them shared a smile. Mingyu did care for their happiness, and they both cared about his. 

“So, when he gets back, we’ll ask him? Is he giving us space to have this discussion?” Minghao asked Seokmin.

“He must be,” Seokmin says, shaking his head at the realization, “and sure. I mean, I’d like to get to know you better, and I already love you as a friend,” both of them blushed and looked away from each other, but they were both smiling, “that’s already a really good foundation for dating. But, since we both apparently caught feelings for Mingyu somehow-”

“-It’s worth at least bringing it up to him.” Minghao says while already pulling out his phone as Seokmin nods. 

‘hey’  
‘bring us some extra napkins’  
‘i dont want seokmin wiping his mouth on a paint rag’  
‘theres already been some close calls’

\----------------------------

Mingyu gets this message in their group chat and smiles at the thought. It feels very Seokmin-like to accidentally ingest paint after a 19-hour coma. He had just set himself up at a student lounge nearby and planned to stay there for at least another half hour; it had only been about 10 minutes since Seokmin should have gotten to the studio.

Maybe he hadn’t even tried to bring it up? In the year that he’d been friends with the two of them, they rarely talked about dating in any capacity, and Minghao usually wasn’t one to open himself up if the situation was too serious for him. The thought of things going badly was the farthest thing from his mind, so he guessed that neither of them chose today as the day to confront the other. It was kind of a shame, since he knew it would work out in both of their favors, but part of him was a little relieved.

He had been friends with Seokmin and Minghao for about a year now, basically ever since he had been assigned to model for one of their figure classes. Even when he barely knew them, he could tell that they worked well together, even if he didn’t think about it in a dating-sense at the time. If him and Soonyoung, who were two people who were pretty oblivious when it came to love, then their good chemistry must have been radiating off of them in palpable waves. 

There wasn’t any reason for them to rush, he realized, but with the stress of the semester so far, some extra comfort would be good. 

‘It would do me some good, too,’ the little voice in the back of Mingyu’s head said. He chose to ignore this, because now he knew that Seokmin and Minghao both something similar for each other. It was a lot of fun being in the middle of them, and it would be weird to get squeezed out of that spot, but if he had to be a third wheel in order for them to be happy, then so be it.

It was probably weird that he couldn’t even figure out which one of his friends he had more of this weird little crush on. Mingyu didn’t have great luck, and there was barely any chance that both of his friends would be open to whatever dating-friend-group his heart apparently wanted.

Mingyu sighed and walked over to a nearby snack counter and grabbed a handful of napkins, squashing his dual crushes down deep in his heart in the process.

\----------------------------

When Mingyu walked back in the room, the atmosphere in the studio was excessively chill. Seokmin had brought a mini speaker and was playing some acoustic songs while his hands worked on the clay form in front of him, empty takeout container on the other side of it. He had his smoothie on a taller stool next to him, and Mingyu watched him lean over to it and take a sip (hands free technology)! Minghao was painting with one hand with a piece of flatbread in the other. Mingyu made his way to his section of table in between the two and set the napkins down next to his laptop. 

“I guess I’m a little too late with the napkins. Hope you didn’t ingest any paint.”

Seokmin turned to tell Mingyu he was fine. Mingyu noticed the bottom of his face had smears of red clay and green smoothie on it and interrupted him by laughing at him.

“You look like a toddler that’s been eating grass.” 

Minghao snorted from behind him.

“That’s pretty spot-on, actually. I tried that smoothie, it just tastes like grass with some fruit dropped in it.”  

Seokmin pouted at his friends’ (boyfriend’s? he’d save that thought for later) teasing.

Mingyu’s eyes softened at this expression. He grabbed a napkin, licked it, and went to wipe off Seokmin’s face.

“Look like a toddler and we’ll treat you like one.” Mingyu said, laughing, ignoring his sudden embarrassment at what he was doing.  
Seokmin’s cheeks held a little extra color than normal, not entirely from the force of Mingyu rubbing at his skin. 

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Minghao snickered from the other end of the table at the embarrassment hidden in both of their voices.

“Okay boys, moving on…”

“Yeah, anyway,” Mingyu sat back down and opened his laptop to continue his coding work. “How are everyone’s projects coming?”

Seokmin explains what he still needs to work on with his sculpture, but that he’s actually not far from being done, thanks to the all-nighter. 

“When’s it due? Please don’t do that to yourself again.”

“Oh, I learned my lesson. It’s not due for another week, but I wanted to finish early.”

“You and Minghao both. Speaking of which, how much more do you need to paint?” Mingyu turned around to check on Minghao’s canvas, which he thought looked nearly done, but he also thought it looked done 4 hours ago.

“Eh, not too much. I’m starting to get tired of it. That’s reason enough to stop soon, but I’ll see how I feel about it in a few days.”

“Mingyu, how are you doing with your thing?”

“Oh, it’s okay. I need to fix some broken code and pick better colors for a few pages.”

“What’s broken?”

Mingyu bites his lip briefly and tries to give an easy explanation of where his code keeps messing up.

“Then can’t you just fix that part?”

“It’s not that easy. It should work, but it’s not. I don’t know why.”

“Can you talk to your professor?”

“I-” Mingyu is about to try to answer, but Mingyu cuts in.

“I have a question, entirely unrelated to coding.”

Mingyu breathes out, and Seokmin laughs an ‘okay.’

“Shoot.”

“How do you feel about polyamory?”

Mingyu is stunned silent for a second, and Seokmin also looks surprised by Minghao’s directness, but quickly turns his attention to Mingyu, equally interested in his response.

“I,” Mingyu stutters for a second, something that Minghao and Seokmin both notice, “I think it’s a cool idea if everyone makes sure to communicate. I’ve never been in a relationship like that, though, so I don’t really know much about them.”

Minghao makes it look like he’s thinking for a second.

“Well, would you like to be in one?”

Seokmin gasps a little and starts giggling at how smooth Minghao just tried to be. It seemed to work on Mingyu, who was stuttering a little worse and trying his best to keep a blush from blooming. 

“Uh, sure, if the right people came along, I guess.” 

“What about Seokmin and I, then?”

Mingyu’s eyebrows disappeared under his fringe and he looked at Minghao and Seokmin. Minghao was making direct eye contact with him, and Seokmin is smiling in a sympathetic way, which Mingyu appreciates. It sort of felt like he was just punched in the face.

“That was probably super sudden, sorry, I just wanted to spit that out.” Minghao continued when he saw Mingyu was trying to process his question. “You counseled both Seokmin and I about wanting to date each other, and it worked, so we’re going to give that a try.”

“Oh, good? Congrats? I’m glad for you but I don’t really get what you meant with that-”

“Yeah, so, we want to date each other, but we both would also like to get to know you better too. Both of us feel something for you. You’re kind of a catch, if you’d be into it.”

“It seemed silly to not say anything to you, at the very least. But it’s totally fine if this is too weird.” Seokmin added. 

Mingyu needed a minute. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to process this.

‘What!!!!’ he thought, much more loudly than ever before.

“Hold on, you mean to tell me that both of you guys have feelings for me?”

“Yes.” Both Seokmin and Minghao replied calmly, Seokmin trying to be serious, Minghao rolling his eyes in fake-annoyance. 

“I just need a minute. I’ve had a weird crush on both of you that I’ve been trying to ignore. Wait a minute. Oh my god.”

“Ugh! This is so annoying.” Minghao groaned, bringing one palm to his face.

“What? Why? This seems to be working out really well to me!” Seokmin couldn’t hide his grin anymore. 

“This is so dumb. How did no one notice any of this? Was I the only one who didn’t? Why did Mingyu try to set us up in a stupidly selfless act like that? Fuck off, oh my god.” Minghao’s heart was swelling, but he was shaking his head, basking in the ridiculousness of everything for a minute.

Seokmin started laughing, and Mingyu was starting to come back down to Earth. 

“I wanted you guys to be happy, I guess.” Mingyu said, shrugging, prompting Seokmin’s face to pull into the biggest smile he’d seen yet. Minghao just punched him in the arm.

“God, that’s ridiculous. I honestly can’t believe you. So do you want to date both of us or not?”

“Yeah? I guess? Are we just figuring this out as we go?”

“That was the plan, I think. I’d like to take it easy, if that’s cool with you two.” Seokmin had switched back into a more serious expression. He wanted to set some boundaries for the three of them, because he clearly wanted this to work. 

“That’s fine with me.”

“Me too. For the time being, could we mostly just stick with our current way of doing things? Like at least until midterms are over. Maybe we could just text each other more often.” Mingyu added, also wanting things to work, but also knowing where each of them was mentally at the moment. 

“For sure. I was sort of hoping we could stay pretty much friends for a while until I get the hang of things.” Minghao said sincerely. He was the only one of the three who had never dated before, and he was worried about biting off more than he could chew or was comfortable with. 

“Absolutely. Can we all agree to speak up about what we’re comfortable and not comfortable with? Either up front or as things happen?” 

“Definitely! Let me just ask right now, how does everyone feel about kissing?” Seokmin asked, very directly and seemingly not nearly as embarrassed as before.

Mingyu and Minghao, on the other hand, both turned a little redder than before. Mingyu spoke up first.

“Fine, but not this soon, maybe?”

“I think I need a little time to adjust to things first, but soon, yeah.” Minghao said after a beat.

“That’s fine! Just thought I’d ask up front. Great communication, guys. Let’s keep this up, but like for real.” 

The three of them smiled at each other, Mingyu having to turn a bit to see both of them. 

“I do want to ask, though, can we all cuddle or something once we finish our shit? Because like, god, I could use it.” Seokmin added with a breathless laugh, a reference to his suffering sleep schedule and general fatigue over the last few days. 

“Sounds good to me.” Minghao agrees, also feeling pretty sore and strained from painting all day. 

“Me too.” Mingyu chimes in. “But hey, as much as I’m into this discussion, my laptop is about to die and I left my charger in my room. Anybody want to walk with me to get it?”

Seokmin and Minghao’s reply was both of them getting up and stretching. The two of them gather up their lunch trash as Mingyu digs for his room key. They briefly try figuring out a configuration of hand-holding, but decide that they could work on that later and all head out towards Mingyu’s building. They left all of their work in the classroom, since they’d only be gone a few minutes; Seokmin’s clay and messy tools on the right side of the table, Minghao’s oil painting and immaculate palette on the left, and Mingyu’s well-loved Macbook right in the middle.

\----------------------------

Everybody decides to call it a day around dinnertime, splitting up to go get food in different places or go back to their rooms. Seokmin heads back to his dorm, and Mingyu and Minghao ask him to say ‘hi’ to Soonyoung for them. 

Roughly 5 minutes after Seokmin got to the restaurants, everyones phones buzzed with messages from a new group that Soonyoung had put all of them in.

‘I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR THIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
‘THE 4TH BOYFRIEND SPOT IS MINE DO U HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’  
‘(but rly im happy for you guys)’  
‘(lmk if a foursome is in our collective future)’

Seokmin, Mingyu, and Minghao all like each of Soonyoung’s messages, but planned to leave him on read at least until after they’ve all eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the end too!!!!! i didn't want to clog up the beginning ones more than i already did. it's probably so obvious that i wrote this like. its not even funny its self-indulgent as FUCK but its fine. 
> 
> reveals are out now so i'll put more personal notes in. this fic didn't actually go how i had originally planned! i started writing it before i got dumped and that sucked all the capacity for thinking about romance out of my life so this was kind of therapeutic in a weird way and felt like baby steps to acting like a person again. so that's why some of it is very not warm and fuzzy-sounding, and if there's a lot of extra garbage about the importance of communication that's the Real self-indulgence/fantasy aspect coming in. 
> 
> i love comfort i also don't know how to write unless its mindless domestic fluff. i'm an art student myself and i have many things to complain about which i'm positive showed in this fic. a lot of things in this are from personal experience or things heard around my school, or shoutouts to other things outside of my school life.
> 
> thanks to abi who helped me figure general roles out Months ago and to roy who offered to read this even tho he doesnt rly know svt. big thanks to sawyer for listening to my garbage and sifting through this mess before it was posted. im @crapcafe on twitter and i tweet about pointless shit way too often but come say hi if u want


End file.
